


Hot For You

by Specks_of_Love



Series: Intimacy [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Grillby's voice, Heavy Touching, Kisses, Nothing explicit, Reader cannot handle, Teasing, not really smut, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Grillby share an intimate moment in the living room. Things get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For You

So maybe he wasn't a fan of talking, selectively mute as humanity had labeled it. It was a privilege, a hard one to earn no less, but you treasured every rare occurrence of speech that graced you. 

Though to call him silent would be nothing short of grossly incorrect. 

While Grillby was quiet in the vocal sense, the man was always emitting noise. You would know. You were currently relaxing on the couch with him…

Well, you were engaging in some intimate cuddle time pinned beneath him as he coyly placed light feathery kisses along your face, neck, and shoulders. 

You loved ever whooshing swirl of his ignited embarrassment. Adored every crackle of a smile that sounded when his mood picked up. You could tell the difference between a depressed crackle and a determined one. His breathing was calming to listen to and you indulged yourself as he panted beside your ear. Every deep velvet rumble that emanated from the depth of his chest, sending vibrations through the fingertips you had splayed over his exposed chest, produced a special heat that pooled in unmentionable places. 

You gave a soft gasp as the fiery being hovered just above you with his jagged mouth parted. Your eyes followed his tongue, unable to part your gaze with the thick red and orange muscle as it glided along his jagged edges of his mouth until it receded behind his lips. 

A thin trail of saliva ran down his jaw. Caressing the back of the bartender’s neck, you slid your hand up from his chest, along the dip of his neck and traced his jaw. Grillby shuddered under your palms. You could feel his hand gripping your waist, the other braced against the edge of the sofa. 

You pressed your lips to his jaw, sucking lightly for just a second before climbing higher and repeating. You could feel him shudder, only vaguely aware that his hand had moved to your thigh. 

Smirking against the corner of his mouth, you let your tongue press against the soft edge of his lips before retracing the trail of kisses and ending with a light suckle to his throat. 

Above you, Grillby gave a somewhat strangled grunt. As if suppressing a moan. You blinked in surprise when he suddenly pulled you upright, planting your backside in his lap. His large hands settled on your hips, warm fingers kneading softly into your flesh. 

He panted for a few seconds before letting his mouth curl into a smile. 

“I believe it's time to take this...somewhere else…” 

That deep velvet tone of his, with its smoky undertones of an accent lost to time, it would beckon your undoing. 

You shivered, hot surges pooling into your lower body. “Oh...hell yes~!”

Grillby rumbled with laughter. “You become excited...when I speak.”

“Y’ act like that's new.” You panted, giving him a teasing half-lidded stare. “Hell Grillby, your voice is a damn privilege.”

You did not miss the swooshing sound of his heightened flames nor the splash of blue across his chest and cheeks. You chuckled knowingly. “I can't get enough of it.”

“...you never ask.”

“I shouldn't. Not if you prefer to keep silent.” You winked. 

Grillby gave you an amused eye quirk as you shrugged, “Besides, makes hearing it all the more rewarding.”

Grillby pitched forward, pinned you to the couch again and burying his face by your ear. You first thought that he had been embarrassed, until he uttered your name so low, so lovingly, so huskily. 

Yep, you felt that surge of heat alright. God you wanted him so bad. 

You moaned in response and gripped the back of his unbuttoned dress shirt. “Grillby, bedroom.”

“Yes ma’am.”

You couldn't muster an ounce of anger to toss his way as he chuckled in response to your groans. He picked you up, cupping your cheeks as you wound your legs tight about his waist. 

You and Grillby ascended the stairs.


End file.
